This invention relates to medico-surgical collection bag assemblies.
The invention is more particularly concerned with two-part ostomy bag assemblies and the like, having a bag that is removable from a fitment attached to a patient around a stoma or other discharge outlet.
Ostomy bags are used to collect faecal matter discharged from a surgically made stoma in the patient's abdomen. In one form of bag the opening to the bag is provided with an adhesive ring which is used to secure the bag directly to the patient's skin around the stoma, or to a peristomal wafer adhered to the skin. The two-part ostomy bag assembly differs from this in that a fitment is adhered to the patient's skin and the bag is separate from this, being mechanically coupled to the bag in a releasable manner. The bag is removed and disposed of when necessary by uncoupling from the fitment which remains in place to receive a new bag. The fitment can remain in place for several days before it also needs to be removed. Various forms of two-part assemblies have been proposed. These generally include a push-on, snap-fit type of coupling or some form of separate band that embraces the material of the bag around its opening after the bag material has been pushed over the patient's fitment. Both these forms of assembly suffer from various disadvantages since they are either difficult for the patient to use or cause discomfort during coupling or uncoupling. The difficulty of coupling and uncoupling previous assemblies can sometimes disturb the seal of the body-worn fitment with the skin and lead to leakage.